


I'm Outside

by Margaretxx



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Tribadism, We love Rue's messy hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaretxx/pseuds/Margaretxx
Summary: Another night spent sneaking into Rue's bedroom window.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader
Kudos: 32





	I'm Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fic i've ever shared on ao3! Pure shameless smut because I have a small obsession with Rue :) There might be a few mistakes, please be kind in the comments! Constructive criticism is encouraged!! Enjoyyyy

I’m outside 

As soon as I sent the text, Rue’s lamp clicked on from inside her room. I stepped up onto the foundation of her house. I waited as she messed with her window; the cool air chilling my arms under my hoodie. Today had been shitty. Honestly, I hadn’t really made a habit of sneaking into Rue’s house in the late hours of the night. Most of the times I had resorted to sneaking in were after nights spent with randoms. Rue always let me stay in her warm bed till the early hours of the morning. The only good thing about moving senior year was meeting her, she was really the only friend I had. 

I reached up and grabbed her hands as she helped hoist me up into her room. The comforting smell of her crowded bedroom met me with a weirdly warm familiarity. These past few weeks had been strange between us. Ever since I met her, we felt like best friends. It was almost as if within the first day of meeting her, we had known each other's souls inside and out. As time went on, and the closer we became,every interaction became charged. Not to mention, from the day I laid my eyes on her I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be her, or be inside her. Everything about her just screamed cool to me. The way she wore her hair effortlessly messy every day, the miss-matched clothing, her little silver rings that caught my eyes every time she spoke with her hands, or fidgeted nervously with whatever she held onto. Her boyish charm was mesmerizing. It didn’t help that as we grew as friends, the soft, vulnerable side of her opened up to me. 

“Were you sleeping?” I spoke quietly. 

“Yeah” Her voice was hoarse with sleep.   
I dropped my bag and glanced at her as she crawled back in bed. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was only wearing an oversized T-shirt. She rubbed her eyes. “Did your mom lock the door again?” 

“Actually, I just wanted to see my best friend, is that a crime?” I started to pull off the clothes I’d thrown over my pjs, leaving me in my shorts and T-shirt. I crawled in next to her. 

She rolled towards me with a smile and threw her arm over my waist wordlessly. Within minutes I heard soft snores coming from her lips next to my ear. I reached out and turned off the light, and pulled my phone out to mindlessly scroll until sleep decided to take me.

-

I laid there and looked around her room. There were clothes on the floor and poster’s all over the walls that obviously hadn’t been touched in years. The faint glow of a blue LED light from an old fish tank lit the room dimly. I glanced down at the slender arm across my chest. My hands suddenly felt clammy. What was I doing? This evening after an argument with my parents, all I wanted was to be in this tiny room laid next to her. Now that I was here I was enveloped by the soft scent of her bed. Her breaths were deep and even next to me. I sighed. It wasn’t surprising that I was starting to feel something for her. There had been many times in my life when I’d caught secret feelings for my closest friends, whether they were girls or not. Nothing really ever came from the infatuation, and I had consciously decided years ago to pursue sex instead of feelings. Sex came easy to me, it was like a transactional exchange. We both get to feel good, and no one gets hurt. Well, most of the time no one got hurt. 

I stared at the ceiling. I could feel my heart pick up pace ever so slightly at the thought of actually being attracted to the girl with her arm slung over me. It would make sense why I had been anxiously over analyzing our moments together. Rue shifted in her sleep. She pulled me closer and tucked her head down onto my shoulder. Her body followed suit, pressing into me. Shivers ran down my spine when her leg gently pressed in between my own. I thought she was awake for a moment before I heard a soft snore come from between her lips. Fuck. My arm was stiff between her body and my own, but I could feel the heat of her body through her flimsy shirt. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. There was no way I’d be able to relax with the electricity I could feel between the bare skin of our legs. I hadn’t even noticed I was slightly freaking out when I felt Rue shuffle back away from me.

“Woah.” Her eyes peeled open and she stared up at me through messy hair. “Your heart is beating like crazy, you good?” 

“Um.” My mouth felt dry. “I think I’m kind of freaking out.” 

She stared at me for half a moment before she sat up and leaned against her bed frame. “You wanna talk about it?” 

I debated that in my brain for a second. I closed my eyes to try and think of anything except her soft pouty lips. I sat up and faced her completely, separating our legs and pulling them up under myself so I could think clearly. I couldn’t be sure but I saw her glance down at the movement and a small wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. 

“Is this about Josh?” The confused look on her face almost made me laugh. As if I would be this stressed over a random guy I was texting a couple days ago. 

“Well, no.” I swallowed on a dry throat before continuing. “But, same topic.” 

Rue glanced down at her hands and started fiddling with her blanket. Her face was slightly swollen with sleep and I fondly realized she was more attractive then any other mindless fuck I’d had since moving to this godforesaken town. 

“What would you do if you liked someone, like truly liked them, but you didn’t know how to tell them because they knew you as someone who just fucked around.” I watched her face intently as I tried to explain what I was feeling without giving too much away. 

“Just do what you usually do?” She shifted awkwardly to the side. My sex life wasn’t always her favourite topic, and I chopped it up to inexperience. 

“But what if they just think I’m trying to get in their pants?” It was my time to blush. I wasn’t one for feelings, and Rue was aware of that.   
I glanced up and saw her smiling. Her eyes seemed sad, but it could have just been one of those days for her. She seemed emotionally drained. 

“So this person is someone you could see yourself with? Like for real? Proud of you, kid. Who’s the lucky guy?” There was something forced about her voice. A tiny piece of my heart screamed at me, hoping that her weird response had something to do with jealousy. I stared down at my hands for a beat too long. 

“Actually…” I could feel my cheeks turn red. “It’s a girl.” I glanced up and saw a strange expression on Rue’s face. I had never told her about that part of my life before, only since it had never come up in conversation. I knew Rue had been with both a guy and a girl in the past, but I was sure she leaned towards the feminine side of the spectrum. I stared back down at my hands and picked at the polish on my pinky nail for a moment. 

“I’m just stressed out because I don’t know what to say or do. These feelings have just snuck up on me recently and I’ve finally just come to the realization that I really, really want her. So I don’t want to fuck it up.” My voice broke and Rue reached out and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into a hug, and I was enveloped in energy that made my heart pound in my chest. Every inch of her skin touching mine felt electric. I felt her tense up. I pulled back slightly to look at her. Her brown eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help my eyes from dropping to her lips, which were parted slightly. She must have felt it too. I reached up and pressed a rogue curl back off her face, my fingers hesitated against the soft skin of her neck and I felt her pulse beating quickly beneath the surface. Before I had a chance to say anything she closed the space between us and my lips were met with hers. 

Rue’s lips worked gently against mine, and I could feel the hesitance in her movements. I reached up and held her face in my hands, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Soft lips prodded at mine, and I wanted the kiss to last forever.   
I felt her gently pull back, and I stared at her beautiful face. Her eyes were wide with shock, her nose and lips pink, and I couldn’t believe I had her in my arms. 

“It’s me?” Her voice shook gently. I nodded wordlessly. She stole a kiss again before pulling back once more. “I uh- I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s always been you.” 

The tiny voice inside my heart screamed. I pulled her in and kissed her. 

~

I don’t know how much time had passed as we laid there making out under her sheets, but the longer I went holding her and kissing her, the more frustrated I felt. I knew Rue didn’t have much experience, but she held me with reassurance and kissing this girl was possibly the best make out session I’d ever had in my life. I couldn’t ignore the knot low in my belly, but I was scared to take things further. I suddenly felt her warm hand lower and graze my hip, right where my shirt met my shorts. Her fingers dipped under the hem and I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my lips when she tentatively pulled her hand up over my ribs. Our legs intertwined and the heat that was spreading between my legs was becoming unbearable. I pulled back slightly to see her wide eyes and swollen lips gasping for breath. 

“Before this uh- goes any further… I just want you to know I actually like you. I don’t want you to get the wrong impression-“ the words came out quickly before I felt her fingers press against my lips. She smiled gently. 

“I didn’t get the wrong impression” her voice was soft and gravely. More heat pooled in my stomach. Suddenly she pushed my shoulder down and straddled me, the blanket falling back from her shoulders. She bent back down to kiss me and my hands sprang to action. I slipped my hands under her shirt and felt the cotton of her boy shorts, her skin was incredibly soft as I held tightly onto her hips. I grabbed the edge of her shirt and started to lift it. She pulled back and looked at me with a nervous but reassuring look in her eye. She helped me pull the large shirt over her head. I couldn’t help myself, my hands moved swiftly up to her chest and I felt the perfect body. Her tits were small and perky, and her nipples were hard under my hands. Her hips bucked ever so slightly against my own when I pulled one in between my fingers. She dove back down and kissed me with vigour. I felt her hand dart up underneath my own T-shirt to feel the softness of my chest, she pulled back just enough in order for me to shimmy the shirt up over my head. We both giggled when it got caught on my hair for half a second. It didn’t take long before her lips trailed down my neck, stopping at my collarbones before gently moving down to my tits. Her soft lip kissed my tits with equal gentleness. I couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped my lips when I felt her tongue move against my nipple. It was heaven, to have Rue’s hands exploring my body and her tongue working magic on my chest. Her lips kept trailing down my stomach and I felt the goosebumps rise under her touch. I glanced down and met her eyes. They were wide and full of lust, I could have melted right there. 

“Is this okay?” I felt her words vibrate against the soft skin just below my belly button. My words wouldn’t work so I just nodded my head vigorously and watched her as she started to slide my PJ shorts off. Thank god I took a shower earlier. Her lips started to work back at my stomach and I could almost feel her hands shake as she spread my legs slightly, before tentatively pressing her face between my legs.   
I almost swore. I knew Rue had been with another girl before, but I wasn’t prepared when her tongue skillfully moved against me in perfect tandem with her lips. My breath started to come in heavier puffs, and her hands held me tightly to the bed. I couldn’t help from bucking my hips to meet her face. I wove my fingers into her hair, I could feel her humming gently into me. The knot that twisted deep in my belly was starting to grow, and I was struggling to stay quiet. Rue slipped a finger inside me and I let out a moan loud enough to be heard by anyone within earshot. Her lips separated from me with a light pop. 

“I swear I’ll stop if you don’t shut up” her eyes were mischievous as she laughed into my thigh. I threw a hand over my mouth. I tried not to think about how good she must have looked from behind.

“You’re very wet” her words were muffled against me. I grabbed her face and gently pulled her up, she followed easily and I crashed my lips into hers, tasting myself on her lips.  
I worked quickly to slide her boy shorts down, and I snaked my hand down between her small thighs. The only other pussy I’d touched was my own, and I hesitated with my hand against her. 

I felt her body trembling against mine, and I tentatively spread her open. I didn’t know it was possible to be so wet. I pulled back with a gasp. Rue had the nerve to look embarrassed. It was satisfying to see her face as I slipped a finger inside her, and it felt incredible. I started to work my fingers at a steady pace and she struggled to keep kissing me through her breaths. I could feel her tightening up as I sped up my efforts. All I could hear were her breathy moans in my ear as she got closer. Suddenly she sat back on the bed and pulled my left leg up. She shimmied her hips and slotted them in between my legs. The feeling of her against me almost melted me. But it wasn’t compared to the feeling of her slowly starting to rock her hips against mine. I shuddered. She threw a hand down over my mouth in order to keep my quiet while she worked away. It took everything in me to not let my eyes roll back into my head so I could watch her work her body over mine. The sharp angles of her shoulders and arms, her perky tits slightly bouncing with the effort, the muscles in her stomach jumping as she held tightly to my thigh. My body was tensing and tightening and she could feel it, her breaths were coming out in ragged puffs as her thrusts became sloppier. I looked up to her face and couldn’t help falling over the edge. She stared deeply into my eyes as she followed suit half a moment later. She promptly fell down on top of me, and we laid like that, feeling the aftermath of our consecutive orgasms. I wrapped my arms up around her and held her in my arms as our breaths rose and fell in tandem. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” I asked incredulously, still shaken by my orgasm. I heard her low voice chuckle in my neck. 

“I told you I’ve been with a girl” she pulled back slightly and rolled to the side, still tangled up with me. “I didn’t tell you how many times” She winked at me. I was at a loss for words. 

“That was.. incredible” I was truly shocked. She kissed my cheeks and laid her head back down on the pillow.


End file.
